Certain refrigerator appliances include a dispenser for directing ice from the refrigerator's ice maker and/or liquid water to the dispenser. A user can activate the dispenser to direct a flow of ice or liquid water into a cup or other container positioned within the dispenser. Liquid water directed to the dispenser is generally chilled or at an ambient temperature.
Further, certain refrigerator appliances can also include features for dispensing heated liquid water. The heated liquid water can be used to make certain beverages, such as coffee or tea. Refrigerators equipped to dispense heated liquid water can assist with making such beverages. In some cases, however, users may desire only, for example, a single serving of a beverage, such as a hot beverage.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance which included features for dispensing single serve beverages would be desired. In particular, methods and apparatus for dispensing single serve beverages from refrigerator appliances would be advantageous.